


Visiting Your Childhood Sweetheart, Who Happens To Be A Werewolf

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gonewildaudio, Romance, Werewolf, audio script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Visiting Your Childhood Sweetheart, Who Happens To Be A Werewolf

[M4F] Visiting Your Childhood Sweetheart, Who Happens To Be A Werewolf [Primal] [Romance] and [Drama] [Finding Acceptance] [Mountain] [Cabin] by a [Lake] and a [Forest] [Lycanthropy] [Childhood Friends-to-Lovers] [Thick Beard] [Lumberjack Life] [Gruff] and [Sullen] but [Protective] and [Caring] [L-Bombs] [Creampie] 

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX or Other Noises. Optional]

Personality: This character is kind of a trope - The gruff, woodsy man of few words who is in fact something of a gentle giant, but fiercely protective in his way. This one, however, has a bit of a hidden intellect, and his mostly solemn exterior covers up his frustration with “the world of men,” full of deception and lies. At least with animals, one knows where one stands. The listener has come out to visit him. Maybe she’s worried about him. Maybe she’s trying to convince him to come back to “civilization.” Or maybe she just misses her best and oldest friend. Maybe missing him has stirred something in her, a longing that she had felt for a long time but never acknowledged…

[chopping noise, or other physical effort, grunting, etc. does not stop at first]

You came.

Yeah, I heard your car a long way off, but I wasn’t sure it was you until I caught your scent. 

[gruff laugh]

No. I’ll never mistake your scent. Ever.

O-oh. Yeah. A hug. Sure.

[chopping ends]

[sort of awkward noise]

Sorry. I’ve forgotten how to behave around people. Things are simpler around here.

Come on, I’ve got some beer back at my cabin. Or iced-tea, if you prefer.

It is pretty warm now, but it gets brisk at night. 

[laughs] Yeah, to be honest, sometimes I *do* go out and sleep in the pines, but I’ve got a fireplace and I’ve been chopping extra wood for the fire. You won’t get cold. Besides, you can always cuddle up if thats not enough to keep you warm.

Um, sorry. I meant it as a joke but that came out all wrong. I’ll get you some iced tea, yeah?

Here. 

You can sit down for a bit if you want. I’m going to wash up, or I’ll probably stink up the cabin. [laughs] 

[water sounds]

For you, I have something called a solar shower here, but…well, its it’s basically just a bag made of dark material that warms up in the sun, then you hang it from a tree branch or whatever and shower underneath it, outdoors. It’s surprisingly pleasant.

[water sounds]

Don’t worry, I won’t look. Scouts honor.

[water sounds]

Then again, I wasn’t ever a boy scout. [laughs]

[water sounds]

Speaking of looking, you’re staring pretty intently at me right now. What’s up? You’ve seen me without my shirt before. Surely I don’t look that awful now. [chuckles]

Oh, that. Yeah. That scar’s new. It’s buckshot. 12 gauge I think. I wasn’t paying attention when I dug it out.

[laughs] I mean, yeah, it hurt, but it wasn’t really dangerous. It was hard to even be all that upset about it. 

I was out at night and I ran into a hiker on my land. Probably just wandering through, might not even have known he was trespassing, so that doesn’t bother me too much. However, I was shifted and I guess I came out of the bushes. Startled him, and he had brought his shotgun, just in case. He fired, then ran off screaming before anything else could happen. 

Well, it wasn’t silver, so I’m good. The scar will fade in another year or two. I’m not even mad at him. Not really.

Because what he did made sense. He saw something that terrified him and he lashed out at it. He shouldn’t have but his reaction was *honest*. The sort of thing a bear or a bull moose might do. Unlike most humans. 

Most humans will label you an outsider and persecute you in a thousand petty ways. Barbed words, lies and rumors, whispered schemes. If you’re really unlucky then you’ll get someone who really wants to cause you physical harm. All because you’re different. Or you challenge their weak identity. 

Relax. I said *most*, not all. You’ve never been like that. You’ve always been honest with me, even when it hurts one or both of us. I’ve appreciated that. I still do. 

[deep sigh] I wasn’t sure that you’d come. 

I know we’re friends, but…this is a long way out. Just getting up side of the mountain is more than an hour’s drive. And…this isn’t your world.

[gruff laugh] Sure, you like hiking. Lots of people like hiking. You also like hotel rooms and the beach and air-conditioning. I don’t think I have anything up here to compete with that.

And, of course, I never visit you. But you live with them. Surrounded by them. I’m not sure I could even visit there any more.

We grew up there. Always friends. Always close. (slightly bitter) But never more than that. 

How have you been for the past few months? 

I’m glad. I want to hear everything you’ve been up to while I’ve been gone.

I wouldn’t say that I am entirely happy here, no, but I am content. At peace. And that means something. I belong here, with the other animals.

Do you *really* want to know why I left?

You might not like my answer.

Fine. I left because of you.

I know it’s not fair to say, but it’s true. I made the decision to move out here for lots of reasons, but you were the most important of them.

No. Of course I’m not blaming you. It was my decision to leave. Just as it was my decision to not tell you why.

Because telling you wouldn’t have changed anything. It would have just made it harder for both of us. 

The truth is that I couldn’t watch you any more. Who you were with. What you were doing with them.

No. I don’t think you made bad decisions. It’s not that. 

Come on. Your kind are good at innuendo and things left unsaid. Surely, you must know what I’m talking about. You must have suspected it. I’ve felt you grow uncomfortable in my presence. When I’ve looked at you or spoken to you in a certain way.

You’re really going to make me say it, aren’t you?

I couldn’t watch you with those other men you dated because they…because they should have been me. I hated them. I wanted to fight them. I wanted to *be* them. I wanted to be the one who could be vulnerable with you, who could speak so easily to you, who could charm you. I wanted to be in your life.

I wanted to be in your bed. I wanted to you be your one and only mate. 

I realized that one day that I could not tolerate “competition” for you, that I would become violent with one of your mates. That was unacceptable to me. You made your choices, and you did not choose evil men, so I knew I was the problem. So I left. 

You were always the best part of humanity for me. The most accepting, the kindest, and the wisest. Since I couldn’t be with you, I couldn’t pretend to be human any more.

It isn’t your fault. I know that. I just…I mean…I can carry a lot of weight. I can take a lot of pain. But I can’t be near you without being *with* you.

I love you. No, I’m *in* love with you. I think…I *know* that I always have been. 

That’s the truth. I’m sorry to just spring it on you right after you arrived, but you deserve to know it. Perhaps I should have told you before I left. I just thought it would cause misery but…it would have helped you to understand my weakness. To let me go.

I should have told you over the phone but it felt…cowardly. And…I’m selfish. I very much, desperately even, wanted to see you again.

So there it is. That’s the truth. If you need to leave, I understand.

You’re not leaving. But you’re not saying anything either. 

Are you with anyone, now? Do you…feel anything for me? Or has it just been me all along. Tell me the truth. 

What?

Really?

Please don’t just say that. If you don’t mean it, don’t say it. Don’t spare my feelings.

[Laughs] I suppose thats fair, but I’m not just saying this because I don’t want to be hurt by you. I’m saying that…once you start this, it can’t be stopped. 

Of course I’ll listen to you and respect you, but that’s only the human part of me. I’m not all human. 

Yes, I’m saying that once we start…for a while, I’ll be able to stop, but beyond that…I’m going to be a beast with you. I’m probably going to change partially too. I…I could hurt you. What I feel for you is a fire. It won’t be put out. 

You always were far too brave for your own good.

[kissing]

Don’t do that unless this is…really what you want. I won’t be able to control myself if you do. 

[more intense kissing]

You…like the way my beard feels against your skin while we’re kissing? Well then…

[more kissing]

[Grunts] I’ve never wanted a woman more than you. It’s like a physical ache. You know what I need, don’t you?

Later, we can make love like the humans do, but for now, I need you the way of my people. On your hands and knees. Submissive to me, in this if in nothing else. Are you all right with that? 

Then let me undress you. I’ve waited so long to see all of you. I can’t believe that I finally will.

Yes. I’m being gentle. Did you expect me to tear your clothes off. As tempting as it is, you look like you packed pretty light. 

Let me just get that. There. No more shirt. 

Wow. You look good like this. But I need to get that bra off of you too. 

Never you mind how I got so good at taking bras off so quickly. I dated in school, too. [laughs]. 

Oh. 

No. Nothings wrong. I’m just at a loss for words. 

Yes, you *are* that beautiful. Never doubt it again. 

Fuck, you feel so good under my hands. So warm and soft and firm and [growl or other animalistic noise]. 

(Getting more excited) I need to get those jeans off. 

God now I *do* just want to rip them off...but I won’t. Not this time. 

[deep breath]. God I’ve always loved your legs so much. 

That underwear has to go. 

Fuck. 

I just. I just need to look at you. I’ve imagined this so much but...

The reality is far better than my mental image ever was. 

You’re eager too. I can tell. 

Remember who you’re talking to. I can smell your arousal. It’s so strong right now that I can’t really smell anything else. 

Don’t be embarrassed. It’s incredibly gratifying to know that I can have this effect on you, after all these years of wanting you.

Do you want to undress me? I mean my shirts already off but...

Yes, of course you can touch me. From now on I want you to. 

Mmm. I love the feel of you running your hands through my chest hair. 

[kissing noise] 

Don’t blame me. If you’re going to put your hands or any other part of you on me then you should expect it to get kissed. [low laugh] 

Go on. Undo the fly of my jeans. 

Are you a bit nervous? That’s all right, but you don’t have to be. 

Go ahead and pull my jeans and boxers down.

[laughs] That’s quite a noise you just made. I’m not that intimidating, am I?

You’re going to give me an ego if you keep talking like that about my body. 

[intense kissing]

All right. I can’t wait any longer. Last chance. Do you still want this?

Good. Get on all fours. 

That’s right. Just like that. Mmm. God, do you have any idea how beautiful you are like this? 

Oh, girl. When you put your head down like that and sway your hips back and forth like that...you’re irresistible. You must know that.

I’m going to start out gently. Tell me to stop if you need to…

[groans/grunts as entering her]

Fuck. You are so fucking tight. Are you all right?

[sex noises start here - sex increases in intensity as it goes on, until by the end its pretty rough]

G-good. It’s taking all of my will not to just bite your neck, and fuck you hard and deep.

Mmm…thats right…just let me put my hands on those luscious hips…

Ahh…does that hurt a little? I’m sorry. I got so excited that…my claws came in a bit earlier than I expected.

Fuck…I want to be good for you…but I also want to mark you up all over…

I want everyone to know that you belong to *me* [growls]

(Increase groans/grunts/growls as he gets more animalistic)

As my mate, I’ll do everything I can to keep you happy. 

I’ll provide for you. I’ll protect you. I’ll keep you bred and satisfied. 

But I need you…every day and night…

I’m addicted to you…to your mind and heart and your fucking body…

You feel so fucking good…and I love the way you move on my cock…

The way you whimper and moan just makes me want to fuck you harder…

[growls louder than before]

(Increase animalistic noises further, he’s near the edge)

I’ve changed more…I’m in my hybrid form now…

Can you feel how big I’ve gotten inside of you

You look back over your shoulder with such heat…do my yellow eyes excite you that much?

(He’s barely in control of the the beast inside of him now.)

[Growls]

Fuck…

[Grunts]

So…good…

(Continue to have grunts/growls/etc interpreted with one or two words if you wish, he is unable to form clear words)

You’re ready…cum…cum for me…cum with me…I’m going to fill you…mark you…make you mine…bite down and claim you!

[improv to primal, grunting, orgasm]

[heavy breathing / panting]

Wow…I…um…didn’t expect this to happen right after you showed up. 

I’m not complaining…I just, you know, wanted to make you some lunch first. [laughs]

Of course this wasn’t just a *very* long distance booty call, silly woman. You know better. This is important to me. *You* are important to me. 

Hmm? What am I doing? Well…

[light grunt of effort]

I think I’ll start by picking you up just like this…then I’ll carry you inside…and feed you…and maybe clean up some of those scratches…

After that…what do you think about a nap? You wore me out. [laughs] 

Yes. I do want to talk about us. I want to talk about everything. I know what this means, just as you do. 

Whatever happens tomorrow, today, we are mated. That is all that matters.


End file.
